


Just Dance

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: “Just Dance? I haven’t played that since high school,” Rosé replied judgmentally.“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Denali insisted as she grabbed the glass of wine Rosé offered her and took a sip. “Play with me, Rosie!” she pleaded, pouting her lips and giving her best puppy dog eyes.“Fine,” Rosé relented with a sigh. “But I get to choose the songs.”
Relationships: Denali/Rosé
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	Just Dance

“Rosie!” Denali called out as she walked through the door of their shared apartment.

“In here, bitch!” Rosé called back to her, and Denali followed her voice until she found her roommate in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine.

“Ooh, pour me one,” Denali requested and watched her reach into the cupboard for another glass. “Guess what I got for us!”

“Some weed?” Rosé asked.

“Well, yes. But something else too!” She held up the video game she’d bought on a whim during her trip to Target.

“Just Dance? I haven’t played that since high school,” Rosé replied judgmentally.

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Denali insisted as she grabbed the glass of wine Rosé offered her and took a sip. “Play with me, Rosie!” she pleaded, pouting her lips and giving her best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” Rosé relented with a sigh. “But I get to choose the songs.”

“Deal!”

They made their way to the living room and Denali pushed some furniture out of the way while Rosé loaded up the game on their Switch. 

“Which song first?” Denali asked, taking a chug of her wine before grabbing a controller and getting warmed up. 

“You’re gonna take this way too seriously, aren’t you?” Rosé asked as she looked over at Denali who was now stretching and making sure she was loose and ready to move.

“Yes,” she answered matter-of-factly, placing her hands on her hips. “And you better, too.” She ignored the eye roll that Rosé shot her way and asked her, “Now which song?”

Rosé loaded up Don’t Start Now by Dua Lipa, and a grin stretched across Denali’s face.

“I love this song!” she gushed and smiled over at Rosé before putting on her game face and getting into position.

“Oh lord,” Rosé muttered under her breath, but Denali knew that as soon as they started, she would be just as into it.

The song started, and Denali’s presumptions were confirmed as they moved along with the dancer on screen. Rosé was hitting the moves just as hard as Denali and she could tell how hard she was trying as she saw her out of the corner of her eye. It was neck and neck all the way until the end, trading perfect moves and the lead, but Denali pulled through and won by just under 100 points.

“Rematch!” Rosé yelled immediately before Denali had a chance to start celebrating, and she started laughing when she saw the annoyed look on her face.

“I get to pick the song this time since I won,” Denali said, just to see Rosé scrunch her face in indignation.

“Fine,” she acceded, and downed her glass of wine while she waited for Denali to choose which one to dance to next.

“Okay, ready!” Denali enthused once she had the song pulled up.

“Ice Cream? You and your K-pop,” Rosé said, shaking her head, and Denali stuck her tongue out at her.

“Shut up and dance, bitch!” she insisted, laughing at Rosé’s faux offended face.

“You’re going down!”

“We’ll see about that.”

They started dancing along again, each of them getting way too into it and way too competitive for a video game, but honestly Denali wouldn’t have expected anything less when it came to the two of them. She thought Rosé was going to throw the controller when she lost again, but she just picked another song and they kept going.

Rosé beat her a few times, but when they finally decided to call it quits, Denali had way more victories than her. 

While Rosé put down her controller in defeat and picked up her glass of wine, Denali did a victory dance.

When she finished, she turned around to find Rosé staring at her with a fond smile on her face. 

“What?” Denali asked, grinning back at her before she could help it.

“God, you’re so fucking cute.”

“Wait, what?” Denali asked, feeling a tingling feeling inside her chest. It wasn’t like they hadn’t called each other cute before, but the way Rosé said it this time seemed different somehow, like it actually meant something.

“Umm…” Rosé trailed off awkwardly, clearly trying to avoid eye contact as her cheeks flushed from something other than the dancing and the wine.

“Do you mean it, Rosie?” Denali asked quietly with wide eyes, trying not to be too hopeful, but not really succeeding.

“Fuck it,” Rosé blurted out before walking toward Denali and grabbing onto her hands. “You’re the best person I’ve ever met, Denali. I’m so grateful every single day that I get to be in your life. And yes, you’re cute as hell, but it’s so much more than that. I’m scared shitless to admit this to you right now, but I really fucking like you.”

Denali was absolutely shocked to say the least. She had no idea that Rosé felt that way about her, but she was elated to hear it. A huge smile broke out on her face before she found the words to reply.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that from you.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know what it is about you, but it’s just like, there’s something about you. God,” she laughed self deprecatingly and shook her head, “I’m not making any sense. I really fucking like you too, Rosé. I have for such a long time.”

“Really?” Rosé asked, a huge smile mirroring Denali’s breaking out on her face.

“Yes!” she nodded vigorously and almost felt like crying for how happy she was.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes!” Denali repeated and sighed contentedly as Rosé’s lips made contact with hers. She melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the other girl, and lost herself in it. It was the best kiss she’d ever had and she never wanted it to end. 

If someone had told Denali that a silly little dancing video game would’ve brought her and Rosé together after all the pining she’d done, she would have laughed her ass off, but then immediately gone to the store to pick it up.


End file.
